Arachna Power (episode)
All hope seems lost for the Spider Riders as Mantid revives his Ark Of Destiny and moves to strike them again with its power. 'Full Recap' All hope seems lost for the Spider Riders as Mantid revives his Ark Of Destiny. All eyes turn to Hunter as the last hope for the Inner World. But even Hunter and Shadow seem too weak to pose any threat to Mantid and his plans for revenge. Mantid delivers his final, fatal blow only to be blocked by a mysterious light emanating from the two Oracle Keys. With renewed energy, Hunter and Shadow attack, damaging the Ark. Enraged, Mantid moves to finish them off, only to be blocked this time by Buguese, Beerain and Stags. Once Buguese delivers the two keys, Hunter uses the combined power of all four Oracle Keys and attacks the ark. With the help of Handmaids; Aqune and Corona, the Spirit Oracle draws back her power from Mantid. Seeing his opportunity to rid the Inner World of it’s nemesis, Hunter grows enraged and attacks. Corona and Aqune watch with sorrow and fear as Hunter, allowing his anger to consume him begins using the Oracle’s power with hatred, but the Oracle herself appears at last to stop him herself. The Oracle cries, Mantid is confused and throws accusations at the Oracle, blaming her for his suffering. Hunter and Shadow argue that while Mantid's suffering was great, he retreated from the world and allowed his tragedies to darken and consume his heart. Mantid argues that he had no choice in the matter, and simply became weary of the seemingly endless fighting and loss. He then claims that Hunter will turn out just as he did. Hunter refuse to believe this, and offers to help Mantid. Mantid is taken aback, but accepts. The Oracle also wishes to help and grants Mantid’s true desire to become human again and reunites him with his lost Loraine. With Mantid gone and the Oracle sun back to full strength, Invectids and humans alike from all over the Inner World begin to celebrate. Grasshop reunites with his family again and tells them about the battle, Quake’s spirit moves on with the Lost Mariner, and the episode ends with Hunter and his friends happily heading toward their next adventure. Featured Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Aqune *Quake *Grasshop *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Ebony *Battle Spider Hotarla *Battle Spider Portia *Battle Spider Dagger *Mantid *Buguese *Beerain *Stags *Lily *Slate *Queen Illuma *Solan *Weeval *Step & Jump *Dungobeet *Senna *Menna *Lost Mariner *Loraine Quotes *"...Shadow, wow, you sure look terrible." "Huh, are you kidding? I'm the handsomest Spider around. Your the one who needs a comb. Uh, now, let's get to work partner." "Auhh, I was planning on reading a book or something." :— Shadow urges Hunter onward, and critiques his hair style. *"That ark, is toast!"- Shadow boasts after his and Hunter's latest transformation. *"With so much power Hunter is trying to rid the Inner World of evil, but unless he masters the evil within himself he'll become just like Mantid. My Hunter smiles when he fights, joy is his greatest strength. Please Hunter, smile, smile."- Corona notices how obsessed Hunter is becoming in his desire to put an end to Mantid's evil. *"Why are you crying Oracle? Could it be you feel pity for an enemy who is about to be destroyed by your chosen champion? Because of you my life was ruined. I fought for you just like Hunter Steele fights for you now. And it cost me everything, it cost me my one true love! I have lived with emptiness ever since Oracle! And it's your fault!" "Mantid, you chose to let your tragedy darken your heart." "Your loss was great, but you retreated from the world. That was your own choice!" "Choice had nothing to do with it! When your exhausted by endless battles and you lose the person you love most, like I lost my sweet Loraine. Life will cease to have meaning for you too. One day you will end up just like me." :— Upon meeting the Oracle in person Mantid again tries to blame her for all of his suffering. Hunter and Shadow argue otherwise. *"Remember, we Spider Riders vowed to protect the Inner World. To protect anyone who's in need. That's why, I came here. ...I fight, because I want to protect every living thing. That means, I'll protect you too." "What was that?" "Your not alone Mantid. Let us help you now." "You, you want to help me?" :— Hunter offers Mantid a hand in friendship, which the shocked and humbled man takes. *"I feel like I'm waking from a long dark dream Loraine." "It's over now." :— Mantid rediscovers his humanity and the love of his life. *"Looks like, we saved the world again."- Prince Lumen gives his version of the, "a job well done" speech. *"I can't believe it, I'm actually a hero! And this time I'm not just saying it to get a discount at the grocery store! I'm a hero!" "Grasshop!" "Daddy!" "Hi kids, Daddy brought back the sun and beat Mantid too! Annnd did it all by himself!" :— Upon reuniting with his family again, Grasshop stretches the truth almost beyond the breaking point. *"Thanks Corona. If it hadn't been for you I may have used the Oracles power to destroy Mantid. Some champion that would have made." "Oh Hunter." "You know Corona, together we make a great Spider Rider team." :— Hunter thanks Corona for keeping him from losing his head. *"Well this is typical." "What?" "You never look before you leap! And now we're all stuck in the air!" "Well if it was up to you we'd never do anything fun." "If by fun you mean falling off cliffs and getting smashed under rocks.." "You're the grumpiest Spider I know." "And you are the most irritating human I know!" "Oh yeah?!" "Yeah!" "Oh yeah?" :— The final scene freezes with everyone leaping into the air, which Shadow blames on Hunter one last time. Trivia * The Oracle appears to all the Spider Riders for the first time. * The Oracle returns sunlight to the Invectids. * Quake is revealed to be a ghost. Whether this happened recently, or many years ago is uncertain. * Originally, Hunter was going to be given the opportunity to return to the Outer World, in the end he would have chosen to stay in the Inner World. * Originally, Quake asks Hunter whether he'll choose Corona or Aqune (presumably as his love.) In the dub, he asks who he'll choose as his battle partner. Category:Episodes